


Try

by Lara_Boger



Series: Love and Blood [4]
Category: Bi no Isu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Guilty Kabu, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kabu Guilty, M/M, Protective Kabu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Tudo ameaça desmoronar quando Nirasawa recupera a memória e obriga Kabu a relembrar as próprias culpas.





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de "Bi no Isu" não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ike Reiburn. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Entender essa fic será mais fácil se o leitor tiver lido também as oneshots “A última chance”, “All standard is you” e “A maior de todas as provas”. 
> 
> Publicada no fanfiction.net originalmente em 01/11/2013

Desde aquela manhã, imaginou que aquele dia prometia ser tranquilo. Pelo menos era essa a impressão que Kabu tinha. A agenda de trabalho não reservava grandes surpresas e na realidade essa nova vida que vivia atualmente era muito mais tranquila do que esperava. Tediosa até, pelo menos se levasse em consideração o seu passado. Nunca poderia comparar a vida de um Wakagashira com a de um alto executivo. Ainda era um Yakuza e sempre seria, mas estava longe das disputas pelo poder e agora se surpreendia pela leveza que há tempos julgara ter ficado para trás. Estava quase se acostumando com isso de novo.

A vida dera uma verdadeira reviravolta tendo como ponto de partida o pior que poderia acontecer, porém se transformara no que havia de melhor. Por mais que ainda estranhasse aquela calma, não precisava pensar muito para saber que abrir mão do poder tinha sido a melhor atitude a tomar. Sempre que sentia falta da ação, pensava em Nirasawa e no que acontecera meses atrás e relembrava suas razões e por fim descobria que nada daquilo lhe fazia falta.

Seu pensamento ainda era de tranquilidade quando pegou seu celular no bolso, ao lembrar que havia colocado o aparelho no modo silencioso, mas deixou de sê-lo ao constatar diversas ligações perdidas vindas de sua casa. Acionou a discagem imediatamente, sendo atendido pela governanta antes que o aparelho indicasse sequer dois toques.

\- O que houve, Narida-san? - perguntou ansioso, sem pensar em sequer ter algum gesto de educação. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Nirasawa-san lembrou. - a resposta soou simples na voz da governanta ao telefone, naquelas palavras que não queria ter escutado.

\- Como ele está?

\- Calado. - ela não era dada a palavras desnecessárias e não perderia esse tempo justamente quando algo urgente acontecia. - Não fala nem reage a nada há horas.

\- Estou voltando pra casa. Fique de olho nele.

Desligou o celular, passando a mão sobre a mesa e recolhendo o pouco que precisava, incluindo as chaves do carro. Deu ordens para a secretária para desmarcar o que ainda houvesse de compromissos para o dia não interessando o quão importantes ou urgentes pudessem ser. Atravessou os corredores em direção aos elevadores sem falar com ninguém, caminhou em direção a garagem sem perder tempo com nada e partiu com o carro em direção a sua casa.

O trânsito infelizmente estava mais lento do que gostaria, tão complicado que não poderia fazer nada ao invés de esperar e deixar suas memórias virem sem que pudesse fazer muito pra impedir. Apertou o volante ao imaginar a reação de Nirasawa ao se lembrar de tudo que lhe acontecera. Kabu havia comemorado dia após dia em que seu amante permanecia na ignorância daquele pesadelo, mas agora…

Nervoso, passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando imaginar como ele havia reagido. Tinha até medo de imaginar. Se ele mesmo não fazia a menor tentativa de pensar no assunto ou relembrar o pavor, Nirasawa então devia ter ficado aos pedaços. Pior ainda era lembrar que tudo aquilo acontecera por sua causa… se não tivesse sido tão estúpido…

\- Merda… - recriminou-se em voz alta, lembrando a si mesmo que não adiantaria nada ficar remoendo o que havia passado. Não queria estar longe dele quando ele se lembrasse, mas estava. Não queria ter demorado tanto para notar as ligações, mas demorou. As coisas não sairam como desejavam, mas pensar nisso não adiantaria absolutamente nada. Portanto, preferiu concentrar-se em acelerar e sair daquele trânsito caótico assim que teve a chance.

Ao chegar, estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, apressando-se em entrar em casa, onde se deparou com a governanta de forma quase imediata, como se já estivesse a postos para uma chegada rápida e para perguntas ao qual deveria responder da forma mais rápida e efetiva possível.

\- Onde ele está?

\- No quarto.

\- Ele se trancou? - perguntou, assustando-se com a possibilidade de que Nirasawa fizesse uma bobagem. - Ele n-não...

\- Iie, me perdoe pela intromissão, mas peguei a chave quando percebi o que estava acontecendo. - ela respondeu, estendendo a mão e entregando o objeto. - Não penso que ele tivesse a intenção de fazer algo contra si mesmo, mas eu fiz mesmo assim.

\- Arigatou, Narida-san. - agradeceu, satisfeito por ter como empregada alguém com tanta inciativa como aquela governanta. Em tempos dificeis como aquele, havia acertado em contratar alguém como ela para cuidar de alguém tão teimoso como o amante. Sua mãe havia acertado cem por cento em indicá-la para aquela função, mesmo que soubesse o quanto ela não gostava daqueles silêncios e formalidades.

Correu apressadamente para o quarto de ambos, parando em frente a porta e respirando fundo, tentando pensar no que poderia lhe dizer. Chegou a conclusão que não adiantaria planejar nada: aquilo nunca funcionara quando estava com Nirasawa, nem mesmo quando era o  _ Wakagashira _ e não seria naquele momento que poderia mudar algo.

Por fim, girou a maçaneta de forma cautelosa, abrindo a porta e se deparando com seu amante, sentado na cama e de cabeça baixa como se refletisse sobre algo ou esperasse por alguém, sem parecer notar sua chegada. Parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

\- Nirasawa… - chamou-o, tentando tirá-lo daquele torpor, e quando finalmente o menor desviou o olhar para si, Kabu teve a certeza de que aquele não era um sonho ruim. Os olhos dele não deixavam a menor margem para dúvidas. Nirasawa havia se lembrado de tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Viu também duas malas prontas colocadas no canto do quarto e soube imediatamente o que ele pretendia. Não podia deixar que acontecesse.

\- Por que não me contou, Kabu-san? - ele perguntou com a voz firme e sem lhe dar o mínimo tempo para pensar em algo. Indo direto ao assunto.

\- Para que eu te contaria? Pra te ver mal? Não teria o mínimo sentido.

\- Mas… você me tocou. - parecia desconcertado. - Você me acusou de traição, eu virei a puta do baixo escalão da Ryumann e depois de tudo que aconteceu, você ainda assim me tocou. Posso até estar com alguma doença! Você deveria ter me deixado… tem tanta pena assim de mim?

Kabu detestou escutar aquilo. Sabia que se em algum momento ele se lembrasse, agiria exatamente daquela forma, mas francamente havia alimentado esperanças de que não acontecesse. Sabia que seria duro demais para o amante lidar com as lembranças de um ataque daqueles, mas pouco tinha a fazer além de torcer para que o dia nunca chegasse. Porém, infelizmente Nirasawa não teria mais o alívio do esquecimento e tudo que poderia fazer era ser sincero e ajudá-lo a lidar com aquilo.

\- Você não nos traiu. Eu te acusei, você era inocente e vou me lamentar por isso todos os dias da minha vida. - respondeu, muito sério. - Você não está doente, não contraiu nada. Isso tudo foi cuidado enquanto esteve no hospital. Os remédios que ainda toma não tem nada a ver com isso. E eu não sinto pena de ninguém, Nirasawa. Você me conhece e sabe bem disso.

\- Então por quê? Está tentando consertar alguma coisa?

\- Porque não poderia te rejeitar ou punir por algo que não é sua culpa, e sim minha. – disse, simplesmente – Eles queriam me atingir e conseguiram. Do que você lembra?

\- Eu… lembro de ter saído do prédio quando você me colocou pra fora, de terem batido na minha cabeça. Eu acordei em um galpão, me fizeram um monte de perguntas sobre os seus negócios e aí… - a voz foi morrendo aos poucos e Kabu imediatamente soube o que aquilo queria dizer. Engoliu em seco ao ver a angústia nos olhos dele. Doía vê-lo sentir vergonha ou constrangimento por algo do qual era a maior vítima. - Algumas coisas ainda não se encaixam, mas...

\- Bem… o que aconteceu foi culpa minha. - disse, calmamente por mais que aquilo lhe doesse. - Alguém contou a Ryumann sobre nós dois e eles acreditaram que te usar fosse o melhor caminho para desestabilizar nossas operações. Deram a entender que você estava nos traindo e quando te pegaram esperavam que você quisesse se vingar de nós e dissessem tudo que queriam saber. Só que você não disse… então eles decidiram que precisavam ser compensados de outra forma e usaram isso pra me provocar diretamente por tudo que tomamos deles.

\- Provocar você…?

\- Eles gravaram tudo, Nirasawa. Gravaram e mandaram pra mim. - respondeu, vendo a expressão do mais novo se contorcer e transparecer o que reconheceu ser vergonha. - Contaram tudo o que fizeram, falaram sobre a falsa acusação e disseram claramente o que fizeram e porque fizeram. A culpa é toda minha, Nirasawa… mas pelo menos garanto a você que eles pagaram. Tanto a Ryumann quanto o traidor.

Lembrou-se imediatamente das ordens que deu naquela noite na qual Nirasawa estava passando por uma cirurgia de emergência e toda a verdade havia sido revelada. Lembrou-se de estar junto aos seus homens, coordenando a vingança e destroçando tudo que havia pelo caminho, movido pela raiva do que tinham feito ao amante e pelo medo de perdê-lo. Havia destruido a Ryumann naquela noite, impondo sua superioridade a todos que ainda ousavam duvidar e mostrara que nunca deveriam desafiá-lo. Um grande trunfo em uma situação normal, mas tudo que ainda conseguia se lembrar era das imagens daquele DVD enviado para o seu escritório. Sentiu seu estômago queimar diante da lembrança ruim. As lembranças de Nirasawa sendo espancado e violado ainda era parte dos seus piores pesadelos. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes acordara durante a madrugada ou ficara sem dormir por medo de ver aquilo acontecendo outra vez.

\- Quem contou sobre nós?

\- Ishida. – respondeu, quase cuspindo o nome do homem que causara toda a agonia – Ele estava insatisfeito com o que tinha e queria ir mais alto. Achou que ganhava pouco conosco e nos traiu por alguns milhões de ienes. Ele também queria provar lealdade para a Ryumann em troca de posição quando voltassem a dominar o mercado então plantou as provas contra você… ele ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que não sabia o que estavam pretendendo fazer com a informação. Isso não foi nada inteligente da parte dele. 

\- O q-que fez com ele?

\- O que tinha de ser feito. – respondeu secamente, lembrando-se de quando o pegaram e da voz nervosa que confessava seus crimes em uma tentativa de se safar. Aquilo havia facilitado as coisas para Kabu, mas sentiu nojo daquele homem que nem mesmo dignidade tinha em assumir as consequências por seus atos. Ele havia merecido cada corte em sua pele, cada osso quebrado e pancada recebida, mesmo que isso jamais pagasse o que ele havia causado a Nirasawa. – Isso é tudo que precisa saber.

Viu o amante aquiescer e ficou satisfeito ao ver que não seria mais questionado sobre o destino de Ishida. Não queria encher a cabeça do menor com mais aquilo, com detalhes tolos de algo que estava concretizado e não haveria mais volta, especialmente a vida de alguém mais insignificante que um verme e que sequer merecia seu quinhão de oxigênio. Infelizmente sabia que a conversa não iria acabar por ali.

\- Isso não muda o fato de eu ser o resto da Ryumann. Tudo bem ter me acolhido se estiver tentando corrigir alguma coisa,  mas me tocar mesmo depois disso? Você deve ter nojo de mim. Qualquer um teria. Eu mesmo estou com nojo da minha própria pele.

Ouvir aquilo machucou Kabu. Por mais que houvesse se julgado preparado, a verdade era que não estava. Ver o olhar vazio e angustiado do outro por pouco não o fez desmoronar. As marcas vermelhas na pele do mais novo não lhe deixava dúvidas do quanto Nirasawa havia tentado esfregar para limpar o que chamava de “sujeira” e o tom das palavras dele não deixavam dúvida do que estava pretendendo dizer. Não precisava sequer ter visto aquelas malas no canto do quarto para saber quais eram as intenções do mais novo e não pretendia deixá-lo prosseguir com aquilo.

Puxou-o pelo braço para que ele se levantasse. O gesto foi bruto, mas não teve tempo de medí-lo ou se arrepender por tê-lo feito em um momento como aquele, quando o fim lhe parecia novamente tão próximo. Tudo que lhe interessava era tirar aquela ideia estúpida da cabeça do seu amante. 

\- Nirasawa, olha pra mim e me escuta porque você sabe que não sou de repetir. Eu não sinto nojo de você. Aliás sinto um monte de coisas, mas não nojo. – disse, tentando chamar a atenção do amante e desfazer aquele semblante triste. – Quando se trata de você, eu sinto irritação e preocupação. Irritação porque você nunca me ouve e preocupação porque quase sempre isso significa que vai fazer ou dizer alguma bobagem, como isso que está querendo agora... mas eu também sinto orgulho por ter alguém como você ao meu lado, que é corajoso, honrado e leal. Não vou abrir mão de você pelo que aconteceu, Nirasawa. Eu sei que você duvida, mas estou sendo sincero. Demorei muito a entender o quanto você é importante pra mim, mas agora que entendi, não quero te perder. Foi por isso que eu saí do comando: pra nunca mais ter de acontecer, pra não te perder pra essa vida. Não pude impedir que te fizessem aquilo, mas pude agir para que nunca mais aconteça de novo. Entendeu?

Kabu abraçou Nirasawa, tentando reforçar com gestos o que normalmente não conseguia fazer com palavras. Não que estivesse acostumado a demonstrar algo minimamente parecido com afeto, e quando o fazia estava longe de ser de uma forma normal, mas já era tempo de mudar isso. Depois de tudo que acontecera, sabia que precisava aprender a lidar com sentimentos, que teria de pelo menos de se assegurar que o amante não duvidasse. 

Gostou de senti-lo corresponder mesmo que estivesse claramente hesitando, mas se preocupou ao notar que o corpo do mais novo estava trêmulo.

\- O que foi? Está se sentindo mal?

\-  _ Iie. _

\- Está com medo de mim?

\- Eu não sei.  _ G-gomen... _

\- Shhh, não se preocupa. Está tudo bem. Só esquece essa história de ir embora, ok? Eu não vou deixar você ir. O seu lugar é aqui. Sei que você tem todas as razões pra duvidar, que errei muito, mas prometo que vou me esforçar...

\- Não precisa fazer esforço por minha causa, Kabu-san. Você já...

\-  _ Iie,  _ acho que nem comecei. - disse, sem deixá-lo terminar o que estava dizendo e afrouxando o abraço para poder vê-lo. - Já fiz muita bobagem, Nirasawa. Provavelmente ainda vou continuar fazendo porque você sabe como eu sou, mas eu vou me esforçar pra fazer o melhor possível, ok? Será que você poderia ter paciência comigo?

Acarinhou o rosto do mais novo, tentando buscar nos olhos dele algum sinal que respondesse a sua pergunta, temendo que ele negasse e lhe deixasse. Temeu que todos os atos que tivera contra aquela relação pudessem pesar na decisão dele, pois embora tivesse cometido inúmeros erros, a verdade era que não aguentaria a ausência de Nirasawa.

Por fim não foi preciso esperar que ele lhe dissesse algo. A resposta estava estampada nos olhos dele. Ainda havia dúvida e angústia, mas também havia aquele briho do qual tanto gostava, aquele desejo de agradar e tentar de novo mesmo quando tudo parecia contra: aquele olhar tão típico de Nirasawa. Por fim, o “sim” sussurrado por ele fora apenas uma confirmação de que aquela confiança era real. Uma formalidade necessária para acreditar que ele havia mesmo aceitado.

Beijou-o delicadamente e estreitou-o em seus braços, abraçando e sentindo o corpo menor, sabendo que agora Nirasawa estava ali por inteiro, que poderiam superar o que tinham vivido e que juntos poderiam construir um novo caminho, onde seriam livres e onde nada e nem ninguém poderia lhes atingir. Pelo menos não daquela maneira que por muito pouco não os destruira.

Kabu sorriu ao pensar nisso. Talvez no fim o verdadeiro poder que valia a pena ter em mãos fosse simplesmente a liberdade.

**FIM**


End file.
